Devil May Cry
by KiraMidnight
Summary: A collection of devil May Cry Fanfic s I made


_**First Meeting**_

By: Kira Star Midnight**Kira wandered around alone hoping that she don't run into another monster. She didn't know how much more she could take. She's been fighting them all day and she was exhausted and she sat down under a tree to try and calm down. Soon the sky once again got dark but this time the rain poured down hard and fast. Kira sighed in frustration. She began to think **_**"I finally sit down and try to rest….and it rains….DAMN IT!"**_** Kira was pissed as she found a tall brick building called Devil May Cry, and she ran inside. A guy walked in the room just as Kira ran threw the door soaked and freezing. The guy looked up at her and was a little confused. "I never expected to have a female customer….but either way a job is a job but I'm not open for business yet young lady." he said in a calm tone. Kira looked up at him and blushed a little. He had no shirt on and he was wearing tight black pants. Kira looked down loving his white hair and bluish purple eyes. Kira took a deep breath about to explain her self but was stopped by him. "What would bring a young lady such as yourself here in the rain?" he asked still calm yet a little curious. Kira remained looking down. "I….I've been fighting these weird monsters all day….I sat down because I had finally got a break and then it started pouring down rain and I ran to the closest place I could find that looked warm and dry…." she said a little nervous of being attacked by this handsome stranger. The guy smiled. "Well….you can stay here untill the rain stops….if you'd like that is." Kira looked up at him a little amazed he'd let a complete stranger in his home. Kira smiled a little. "Thank you….I'm Kira Midnight….who exactly are you?" she asked trying to sound calm. The guy pulled a long red coat off of a hook and put it on. "I am Dante….son of Sparda…." he said looking at Kira. Kira gasped. "I've heard of you….and your older brother!" she said now a little scared of Dante now. Dante sighed. "It seems everyone has….are you going to try and kill me too or are you just going to run?" he asked now sounding quite serious. Kira took a deep breath again. "Neither! I'm staying….besides….it's still raining….!" she said trying to make up an excuse. Dante laughed a little. "Fine Kira….you can stay." he said amused by her attempt to make up an excuse. Kira found a couch and laid down after her and Dante shared a big box of pizza and Kira took a nice warm shower. Dante threw Kira a blanket and went to his room and laid on his back with his arms under his head thinking, **_**"That girl….she could be dangerous….she could be working for my brother….but if she was….would she have already attacked me….she has the weapons on her to attack….I don't know what to think about her….or why I even am thinking about her…." **_**Dante sighed and tried to fall asleep but couldn't. He finally fell asleep and Kira had just been woke up by a nightmare and was in a cold sweat. Kira breathed very hard and looked around the dark place. She began getting very scared and knew it was because of her dream. She ran to Dante's room and gently crawled in his bed and laid down next to him. She noticed his red coat was once again hanging up but she then saw his tight black pants on his dresser. Kira blushed very badly and looked underneath the covers slowly and blushed very badly at his size and just told herself to ignore it and she cuddled to him. She already felt safer and fell quickly back to sleep. Not anymore then five minutes after she fell asleep she felt Dante's arm go around her. Kira was calm now and in a peaceful sleep. Kira and Dante woke up nine hours later and Dante was amazed to see Kira in his bed. "When did you get in bed with me Kira!" he asked confused. Kira looked down. "After my nightmare…." she replied very quietly. Dante looked at her wondering what she dreamed about but wouldn't ask and went to go and take a shower instead. Dante walked back out to find Kira gone and he looked around for her. "What the fuck!" he nearly screamed out. Soon he found a note and read it.**

**~Note~**

**Dear Dante,**

**I took Kira as my woman. She deserves a lot more then what you can give her and I'll be the one that makes her dreams come true! If you can find us maybe you can steal her from me! But I doubt it Dante. You can't protect yourself or her! But I can!**

**Your Older Brother Vergil**

**Dante got pissed and crumbled up the letter and grabbed Rebellion, his blade, and ran to Vergil's castle. Vergil had Kira tightly in his arms beginning the ceremony to make Kira his. Kira struggled to get free not wanting Vergil. She didn't care how much he looked like Dante, he wasn't Dante! Kira squirmed and whined hoping Dante could save her. Dante tried so hard to find Kira but she and Vergil were no where in sight. Soon enough the ceremony was nearly over and Kira wanted to cry. She was about to be married to a man she didn't love! Dante finally found the place and ran as fast as he could but by the time he got there Vergil was about to kiss his new bride and Dante watched as Kira tried to pull away. Dante got so pissed and he also realized he felt sad….the woman he liked just got married to his brother….he grabbed Kira's wrist and deeply kissed her. Kira blushed and deepened it a lot loving the feel of his lips against hers. Kira and Dante began to french kissing Kira and they both moaned. Vergil was amazed at how easy it was for Kira to fall in love with Dante. Vergil finally understood and smiled. "Dante….LEAVE!" Dante picked Kira up bridal style and disappeared. Dante got Kira home very soon and he already had her and him undressed. Kira was blushing badly and wrapped her arms around Dante. Kira was happy and deeply kissed him. Dante deepened it and pushed in Kira loving how she felt. Kira moaned more and more as Dante went faster and harder. Dante popped Kira's cheery easily and moved faster and harder holding Kira tightly as she moaned loudly in pure pleasure. Dante and Kira fell deeply in love, their hearts beat at the same pace and their breathing in sync as they both came and screamed in pleasure. Dante smiled at Kira a dark blush line across his face. Kira smiled back with the same blush line. They embraced each other for hours and Dante finally pulled out. Kira and Dante fell soundly asleep.**


End file.
